Eren Kruger
Eren Kruger (c. 792 – 832) was a Eldian officer in the Public Security Authorities. Secretly, he founded the Eldian Restorationists, and uses the pseudonym as the Owl to communicate. Early life Kruger was born on 792, to an Eldian family living in Marley. His father had joined an Eldian revolutionary army led by the remnants of the royal Fritz family who remained on the mainland. Unfortunately, the army was very ineffective, and its members, including Kruger's father, were captured and taken away by the Public Security Authorities to be executed as Kruger hid in a closet. Some days later, he was raised by friends of his father at the poor streets of Liberio. Career 810 – 832 On the year 810, Kruger joins the Public Security Authorities, As a officer in the military, Kruger would refer to himself in correspondence with the Eldian Restorationists as "the Owl," while spending his military career, sentencing each of Eldians to life imprisonment or death. In year 817, while spending his career and downtime watching airships with officer Gross, Kruger caught sight of Grisha and Faye Yeager following the airship. Observing their looks, Kruger deduced that they are from the Liberio. Because they had left without permission, Kruger offered them a choice between hard labor or "physical punishment." Grisha nervously chose to take both his and Faye's punishment, and Kruger proceeded to savagely knee him in the stomach. Afterwards, however, Kruger showed a vague hint of empathy after allowing Grisha to stay with him to watch the airship, citing that since he was here, he may as well see it. Kruger accompanied his fellow officer to inform the Yeagers of Faye's death and observed quietly as they grieved for Faye. Amidst the conversation, he soon looked at the traumatized face of Grisha, seeing pure hatred and a desire for revenge. Bloody massacre Fifteen years after the death of Faye. Kruger was present as Grisha was interviewed by the Public Security Authorities. He asked if he confessed to the Owl's identity, and Grisha assured he did not know. Kruger announced the boat that will send the Restorationists to Paradis Island was ready. During the operation at Paradis Island, Kruger escorts Grisha in line, telling Grisha that as punishment for treason, he will soon getting executed. Grisha tells Kruger that he remembers him from all those years back when his sister was murdered, with Kruger emotionlessly acknowledging this. He also calmly watched of each Restorationists getting executed or spared as like the first comrade. As it was Dina Fritz's turn to be executed, Kruger violently silenced a yelling Grisha and held him in place. Both he and Grisha watched as Dina was been executed. When Gross was about to kill Grisha, Kruger suddenly intervened and slicing his throat, and revealed to a shocked Grisha that he was the Owl. Just then as that happened, Officer Wung and others, rushes towards him. Kruger stabbed one of the officers several times. Wung try to dragged Kruger onto the floor. Wung and others wrestled with the strong, uninjured Kruger. Kruger fatally stabbed the officer in the chest and throat, and slashed a portion of Wung' scalp from his head, killing all of remaining officers. Kruger then set Grisha free and answered all the questions of the latter, justifying his deeds and telling him about his life. Before letting a determined Grisha leaves in order to fulfill the Eldian Restorationists goal, Kruger revealed him the map to the royal family in Paradis Island. Kruger soon releases Grisha the aftermath and spared, who will soon attempt to assassinate the king of the Fritz family. Death Kruger died of tuberculosis in a month later, he was 40 years old. Category:792 births Category:832 deaths Category:8th-century deaths from tuberculosis Category:People from Marley, Africa Category:Eldian Restorationists Category:Marleyan military Category:Public Security Authorities Category:Eldian